Lyrisme
by Nyxia
Summary: OS / Beckett découvre le carnet noir de Castle. " Mais ces mots sur cette page révélaient avec véhémence et sans pudeur tout ce que ses yeux à lui racontaient déjà ..."


_Hé oui, je récidive ! :) Je crois que ma muse est revenue et pour de bon cette fois !_

_Que dire sur cette fanfic, mis à part que ce n'est attaché à aucun épisode en particulier (encore!), mais que ça se situe dans la saison 4._

_Je tiens à remercier de nouveau tous les reviewers pour « Un silence assourdissant » et aussi à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires en tant que « Guest » (anonyme) à qui je n'ai pu leur dire merci personnellement ! :) J'ai profondément apprécié chacun de vos messages ! ;)_

_J'espère donc que cette fic vous plaira ! _

* * *

_**Now this is all I have**_

_**paper and pen to remember you with**_

_**Can I have you ?**_

Kate Beckett était une femme curieuse. Profession oblige, mais ce trait de caractère la définissait d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle vit le cahier de cuir noir laissé à l'abandon sur son bureau, tout près de son clavier, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Beckett savais parfaitement que ce carnet ne quittait jamais son propriétaire qui le trimballait sur les scènes de crime, en salle d'interrogatoire, à la morgue, en voiture, devant le tableau blanc, bref partout où il se déplaçait. D'innombrables reprises où elle avait vu Castle penché sur ces pages à y griffonner quelconque notes. Il y consignait descriptions, détails, remarques susceptibles de lui être utiles pour l'écriture future d'un nouveau roman.

Pas plus tard que ce matin, elle l'avait aperçu le nez plongé dans son calepin y inscrivant longuement ses dernières observations. L'écrivain avait disparut depuis et Beckett n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il était allé fourrer son nez_. Dans le décolleté d'une groupie, présuma-t-elle. _En tout cas, à un endroit assez important pour qu'il en oublie son précieux bien. Une image de Gollum tenant l'anneau lui vint à l'esprit et elle dût se pincer les lèvres pour retenir un rire. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour s'esclaffer aux éclats. Beckett parcourut des yeux la salle principale du District, absolument déserte, et se dit qu'elle aimerait bien faire comme Castle et disparaître pour aller prendre du bon temps ailleurs.

Les 3 derniers jours avaient été étrangement tranquilles, le commissariat peu achalandé, peu de travail à abattre, aucun crime à résoudre. La jeune femme détestait tourner en rond ne sachant jamais quoi faire lorsqu'un moment calme se présentait à son boulot. Elle comprenait donc plutôt bien que Castle ait pris le large, disposant de son temps à de meilleures occupations. Même Ryan et Esposito avaient trouvé mieux à faire et quitté leurs postes. Elle se retrouvait donc seule, mais avec une distraction bienvenue entre les mains. Dans le balancier de sa conscience, une maigre hésitation faisait à peine le contre poids. Après tout, c'était à lui de veiller à ne pas le laisser traîner !

Elle haussa les épaules et commença de feuilleter les pages noircies. Comme elle s'y attendait, Castle avait assemblé une étonnante variété de commentaire et d'annotations concernant le jargon du métier, les procédures techniques et judiciaires, quelques idées pour un prochain livre ou des analyses pertinentes en parcourant des scènes de crime. Beckett fût surprise par la diversité et la somme de notes réunies. Son prénom apparaissait de façon récurrente se rattachant le plus souvent à des procédures ou interrogatoires qu'elle avait menés. Quelques fois, elle tombait sur des réflexions d'avantage personnelles la concernant. Elle fût saisie de voir que Castle avait noté ses préférences quant à son café ou des manies qu'elle pouvait avoir. La jeune agente secoua la tête, perplexe.

Chaque cas sur lesquels ils avaient enquêtés était savamment rapporté en de multitudes précision. Beckett ne pouvait qu'admirer son talent d'observateur consciencieux. Certains de ces détails s'étaient retrouvés sur le tableau blanc et avaient pour le moins aidé à résoudre nombres d'énigmes demeurées floues lors des interrogatoires.

À une certaine page, l'écrivain avait dressé un profil sommaire de Nikki Heat. Traits physiques, histoire familiale, caractéristiques psychologiques. Tout était une copie de sa propre personne. Beckett supposait qu'une biographie plus détaillée et mieux nuancée devait se trouver quelque part dans son ordinateur, mais tout ce qu'elle lisait pouvait se rapporter à elle-même. Évidement, Nikki était inspirée d'elle avec quelques variantes et sa propre histoire personnelle, mais c'était tout de même étrange de voir sa vie relatée en faits distincts, par catégories. L'inspectrice n'en était nullement choquée, plutôt amusée. C'était elle qui décortiquait la vie de chacun afin d'en connaître la moindre faille et voilà que les rôles étaient inversés.

Elle devait admettre qu'il avait fait un sacrée recherche, tout en subtilité, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son amusement. Castle et subtilité était plutôt deux mots qui généralement ne se retrouvaient pas dans la même phrase. Elle tourna les pages sur d'autres faits divers ou propos recueillis et puis vint la dernière page, celle sur laquelle il s'était longtemps acharné ce matin.

Méticuleusement écrit à l'encre bleue, un texte se retrouvait au centre, sans rature, propre, comme s'il l'avait pondu en un jet décisif et sans appel. Comme si ces mots avaient vogués dans sa tête, s'assemblant, se construisant pour former ces vers qui remplissaient désormais cette feuille blanche.

Et Beckett en fût troublé.

_Jeune, radieuse et belle  
__pleine d'énergie et de volatilité,  
__dirigée, inspirée et insoumise,  
__dangereuse, chaleureuse et fière,  
__les yeux en énergie, les cheveux torsadés  
__une démarche décidée et une parlote sans fin  
__des bras qui gesticulent autant que sa langue,  
__un caractère à faire frémir des guerriers_

_Déterminée comme la mer, prête à ravager,  
__à écumer les gens, à dilapider  
__Elle a décrété et nous on a subis_

_Oui, j'ai rencontré cette tornade  
__Elle a tout dérobé sur son passage  
__Je crois que peu peut lui résister;  
__plus on s'objecte, plus elle prend effet._

La jeune femme fixait la page après avoir lu et relue ces mots bleus tracés sur ce blanc immaculé. De qui entre elle et Nikki Heat avait inspiré ces lignes? Forcément ce devait être elle, Beckett en avait nul doute. Fût-elle moins décontenancée qu'elle en aurait été ravie. La force des mots, leur résonnance, l'association qu'il en avait faite, toute cette vérité contenue et maintenant éclatée, débordement d'adoration en autant d'innocence, de ferveur avoué derrière un voile à peine retenue. Une fureur exaltée qu'elle reconnaissait pour l'avoir déjà vu. Elle l'avait aperçu chaque fois que Castle la regardait. Toutes ces fois où elle avait détourné les yeux devant cet aveu à peine dissimulé. Ce miroir qui lui renvoyait ses propres émotions, ces yeux reflétant l'exactitude de ce qu'elle vivait.

Mais ces mots sur cette page révélaient avec véhémence et sans pudeur tout ce que ses yeux à lui racontaient déjà. Simple hommage pour certains. Violente confession atteignant sa cible de plein fouet pour elle.

Le souffle lui manqua.

« Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister ! clama une voix derrière elle, alors que deux mains se posaient sur ses épaules.

Et des rires fusèrent.

- Allez les gars, vous me devez 20$ chacun ! enchaîna la voix de Castle. »

Esposito, Ryan et Castle apparurent devant elle, hilares. Beckett n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits et, les yeux vagues, les regarda sans comprendre. Castle se trouvait tout près d'elle, épaule contre épaule, riant à elle ne savait quoi, elle cherchait ses yeux à lui, réclamant une explication pour ces vers impudents. Il la regarda enfin, après que Ryan et Espo lui eurent remis l'argent escompté et son sourire se figea partiellement. Il venait de remarqué ses deux iris émeraudes fous d'incertitude.

« J'avais misé gros sur vous, Beckett, déclara Ryan qui ne semblait pas percevoir le trouble dans l'air.

L'enquêteuse battit plusieurs fois des paupières en une tentative pour reprendre contact avec la réalité, et tourna la tête vers son collègue.

- Quel était le pari, Ryan? souffla-t-elle, une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

- C'était l'idée de Castle, évidement, s'excusait-il déjà.

Esposito lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en le fusillant du regard.

- Rien de bien méchant, assura ce dernier, décontracté. Comme il n'y avait rien à faire, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu. Castle a toujours mille idées pour vous exaspérer, mais là on avait plutôt envie de jouer à « En-combien-de-temps-Beckett-va-céder-à-sa-curiosit é ? ».

Beckett fût soulagé d'apprendre que le pari se révélait être si insouciant.

- Je ne vous savais pas si fureteuse, s'exclama Ryan. J'avais gagé que vous n'y toucheriez pas.

À ce moment précis, la jeune femme avait la franche impression de jouer la grande sœur qui venait de se faire prendre par ses trois frères cadets. Un sourire apparut aux coins de ses lèvres, ce qui accentua la gaieté enfantine de ses deux compères malgré le pari perdu.

- Nous nous somme éclipsés derrière le mur là-bas. Javier pointa vers le fond de la salle principale, à l'angle d'une salle d'interrogatoire. Castle a laissé son carnet sur votre bureau intentionnellement et nous somme caché depuis tout ce temps. »

Beckett eût un éclat de rire et secoua la tête, ébahie. Ryan et Esposito avaient un large sourire alors que Castle demeurait statique, hésitant. Il y avait eu un tumulte dans les yeux de sa collègue un peu plus tôt. Fugace fût-il, mais il l'avait bien distingué, la rendant vulnérable à l'extrême. Bien évidemment, elle avait réussi à camoufler tout cela et se comportait maintenant le plus naturellement du monde avec eux trois. Elle ne paraissait même pas fâchée de leur pari, de leur amusement à ses dépens.

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'auteur en brandissant le cahier noir.

« Tu as été celui qui a vu juste, devinant que j'allais y jeter un coup d'œil.

Sa voix était douce comme si elle mesurait chacune de ses paroles. Il haussa les épaules et s'autorisa un sourire.

- Ça fait des années que je te connais, Beckett. J'ai eu la perspicacité de voir qui tu étais vraiment. En se tournant vers les gars; Ce n'est pas comme pour d'autres ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en se bousculant comme des gamins et finirent par se séparer. Les gars retournèrent à leurs bureaux et Castle pivota vers la jeune femme, prudent. Que devait-il dire ? Ou ne _pas_ dire ? De toute évidence, et Castle n'avait pas prévu le coup, la dernière page de son calepin l'avait secoué. Ce texte, il l'avait écrit 1 an après leur première rencontre lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé tout un été dans les Hamptons. Toute une année avant de coucher sur papier ces mots alors qu'il souffrait de son absence et s'ennuyait d'elle, de son odeur, de ses yeux. Alors que sa présence lui manquait cruellement et qu'il n'avait pu faire autrement que de s'avouer vaincu et d'étaler en quelques lignes ce qu'elle lui inspirait.

Il avait réécrit ce matin cette prose qu'il connaissait par cœur dans un élan de spontanéité. Que cherchait-il à faire lorsqu'il avait décidé de retranscrire ces mots ? Il ne s'était posé aucune question en le faisant, sachant simplement que c'était la chose à faire. Mais en cet instant, il tentait de comprendre ses motivations profondes, espérant trouver une réponse, une explication à fournir à Beckett. Jamais plus il ne voulait revoir cette confusion qu'il avait détectée sur son visage. Se pouvait-il qu'il recherchait justement ce genre de réactions, à vouloir la bousculer ainsi pour provoquer quelque chose ? N'importe quoi, mais une réponse à ce qu'il criait muettement depuis si longtemps. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était qu'il ne l'ait pas brisé à trop vouloir la précipiter de la sorte. Et à voir la façon dont elle le fixait à l'instant, Castle n'était plus sûr de rien.

« Tu savais ce que j'allais faire donc, demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation en désignant d'un geste du menton le carnet revenu à son point de départ, près du clavier.

Beckett s'était assise à son bureau entre temps et s'adossait maintenant à son siège, croisant les mains devant elle. Elle avait les yeux levés vers lui et le dévisageait intensément. Castle sentait ses yeux comme des rayons X scannant méticuleusement ses moindres gestes. Il savait qu'elle analyserait avec autant de méthode chacune de ses paroles, il devait donc choisir ses mots avec soin. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle continua;

- Je ne savais pas que tu ajouterais de la poésie au prochain tome de Nikki Heat.

Son ton plaisantin faisait écho à son visage détendu, mais l'écrivain ne s'y abusa pas. Il savait qu'elle masquait ses émotions réelles et il ne désirait pas aller dans cette direction, ne souhaitait pas éluder ce sujet par l'humour. Il garda le silence, mais n'esquivait pas le regard pénétrant de sa collègue. Cette dernière soupira, voyant qu'elle n'aurait droit à aucune réplique cocasse de sa part.

- Alors avais-tu deviné également ma réaction face à ce texte ?

Aucune colère ne l'habitait contrairement à ce que Castle avait pu imaginer. Sa voix était paisible et un intérêt certain pour sa réponse perçait dans ses yeux. Il s'assit au côté de son bureau, sa place habituelle. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre, il n'y avait plus place au doute ou à l'esquive.

- Non, concéda-t-il, honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu ferais ou dirais parce que cela fait 4 ans que tu es silencieuse. Je devine ce que tu tais. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de te connaître comme un livre ouvert et à d'autres occasions, c'est comme si tu me glissais entre les doigts.

Il marqua une pause et elle semblait tendue vers lui, ouverte à ce qu'il racontait. Ses yeux placides lui donnèrent le courage de poursuivre;

- Aucune chance que tu ne saches pas mes sentiments réels après tout ce temps. Si tu en doutais, j'imagine que maintenant tout est clair.

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Son mutisme était pire que si elle avait hurlé un refus.

- Je crois qu'au fond je voulais voir si ce mur qui entoure ton cœur existait toujours.

Enfin, un sourire. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés au souvenir de cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur les balançoires. Les phrases que la jeune femme avaient prononcées à ce moment lui revenaient en mémoire, alors qu'elle lui disait qu'aussi longtemps que cette barricade qu'elle s'était bâtie autour de son cœur ne serait pas complètement abattue, elle ne serait pas en mesure d'être celle qu'elle voulait être ou de vivre une relation qu'elle désirait vraiment.

Beckett lui en sût gré de ne pas avoir oublié.

- J'y travaille, Castle, crois-moi, assura la jeune agente avec l'ébauche d'un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Déjà, quelques briques ont disparues et tu n'es pas étranger à cette réussite. Plusieurs autres facteurs sont en cause, tu les connais, mais inconsciemment, tu m'aides à les enlever une à une. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante.

Il s'attendait à tout et à rien. À un silence obstiné ou de brutales récriminations. Des cris, des pleurs, une fuite, une confrontation, une phénoménale engueulade ou une douloureuse indifférence. Il avait même cru qu'elle l'aurait mis à la porte, renvoyé au plus vite pour ne plus le revoir. Mais pas à ça. Cette brave franchise qu'elle affirmait sans détour. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible ou alors c'est qu'il ne pouvait voir le jour où cela arriverait.

- Je ne pouvais pas prédire, ce matin, que ces lignes seraient aussi déterminantes, que ça mènerait à tout ça. J'ai toujours adoré les surprises, ajouta-t-il, un sourire éclatant dansant sur ses lèvres.

L'inspectrice eût un léger rire et posa son menton dans sa main. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle venait de révéler, elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que c'était la chose qu'elle devait faire. Un pas en avant vers l'avenir.

- Tu viens prendre un verre à la maison, demanda-t-il à tout hasard. Tu n'as pas le boulot comme excuse; il n'y a rien à faire.

Elle rit et acquiesça.

- Effectivement, il n'y a rien à faire. Par contre, je vais rentrer chez moi. Le mur tombe, mais lentement, Castle. Progressivement.

Ils se regardèrent, pleins d'émotions et Castle hocha la tête, compréhensif. Jamais il ne voudrait la presser dans son cheminement et il acceptait sans peine cette sorte de distance, ou plutôt ce rythme qu'elle instaurait. Son rythme.

Castle se leva, s'approcha de la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle, jusqu'à son visage.

- Bonne nuit, alors, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Et j'ai bien hâte que ce cœur, enfin, soit libre et puisse gambader où bon lui semble.

Il l'entendit rire et se pencha d'avantage vers elle pour poser un baiser sur son front. Il se redressa et sût, en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, qu'un jour, peu lui importait quand, il y aurait un « nous ».

* * *

_Alors voilà ! Une deuxième fic qui, je l'espère, vous a plu.  
__Merci d'être passé par ici et laissez une review en chemin ! :D_

_**J'ai pris la liberté de décrire les yeux de Beckett comme étant verts, parce que sérieusement, je n'ai jamais vraiment su quelle couleur ils étaient réellement (noisette, jaune, vert, pers ?!) :) Si quelqu'un connais sa véritable couleur de yeux, prières de me le faire savoir dans un commentaire, merci ! :D_


End file.
